the_storm_dividefandomcom-20200214-history
Intro Transcript
DEFIANCE The Votans' arrival was more immigration than invasion. Peaceful attempts to integrate collapsed into decades of war and chaos. The Earth was transformed. Extinction seemed inevitable, until... '' ''The Battle of Defiance. Human and Votan soldiers defied orders and united to save innocent lives. '' ''This valiant act inspired the belief that we must brave this new frontier together. Earth Republic Stratocarrier '' ''New Freedom '' ''West Coast Deployment ::::::::::: CAPTAIN NOAH GRANT: :::Listen up, people! We just passed the Golden Gate! We'll be on site in less than twenty, so you got ten to secure the rest of that gear and get youself strapped in far a landing! Repeat ten minutes until lock down, people! ::::::::::: KARL VON BACH: ::: -That's an unacceptable response. Must I remind you who I am? ::::::::::: CAPTAIN NOAH GRANT: ::: What the hell is this? ::::::::::: KARL VON BACH: ::: I don't care what your protocol is. You're here to help me, so that's what I want you to do. ::::::::::: CAPTAIN NOAH GRANT: ::: You're dismissed, Private. What's the problem, Von Bach? ::::::::::: KARL VON BACH: ::: You better get your men in line, Captain Grant. I want my equipment out of storage. My ark hunters and I depart as soon as we land. ::::::::::: CAPTAIN NOAH GRANT: ::: The Earth Republic isn't a limousine service. Your gear's locked up and we don't have time to dig it out. Now please, find your seat. ::::::::::: KARL VON BACH: ::: No offense Captain, but I think your orders were to do as I ask. ::::::::::: CAPTAIN NOAH GRANT: ::: My orders come from my superiors. People in Manhattan wearing uniforms. Like this. ::: And those orders are to keep you safe while you locate your alleged arktech. ::::::::::: KARL VON BACH: ::: Alleged arktech? There is no alleged, captain. Do you see this? ::: With this ark-core and the rest of the technology that I'll find in the Bay Area, I will repair this world. And be its hero, of course. ::::::::::: CAPTAIN NOAH GRANT: ::: You're in a restricted area. Get to your seat. ::::::::::: KARL VON BACH: ::: If anything happens to my gear, I'll send the bill to your superiors. ::::::::::: CAPTAIN NOAH GRANT: ::: What an asshole. ::: Let's move, people. Time's ticking. ::: What is this, a dorm room?! Everyone get to your seats! ::: You two! Let's go! ::::::::::: JOSHUA NOLAN: ::: No problem, cap. ::::::::::: CAPTAIN NOAH GRANT: ::: You, too. ::: Now, ark hunter. ::::::::::: KARL VON BACH: ::: Hold on, Captain. That one isn't wearing your beloved uniform. They don't take orders from you. ::: Sorry about that, friend. ::::::::::: CAPTAIN NOAH GRANT: ::: We land in ten. Strap in! ::::::::::: KARL VON BACH: ::: I never got to brief you on your EGO implant, so we really need to- ::: What the hell? ::::::::::: E-Rep Soldier: ::: Sir! They need you on the bridge! ::::::::::: KARL VON BACH: ::: I think I will actually get to my seat. When we land, don't go anywhere. The EGO activation can be a bit jarring without a proper briefing. ::::::::::: JOSHUA NOLAN: ::: Relax. It's just a little turbulence. Completely normal. ::::::::::: IRISA NYIRA: ::: No it's not. We're all gonna die. ::::::::::: JOSHUA NOLAN: ::: She's actually quite charming once you get to know her. ::::::::::: New Freedom Klaxon: ::: Alert. Hull integrity compromised. Initiating evacuation sequence. Alert. Hull integrity compromised. ::::::::::: JOSHUA NOLAN: ::: Hold on! We're going down! ::::::::::: New Freedom Klaxon: ::: Alert. Hull integrity compromised. Initiating evacuation sequence. Alert. Hull integrity compromised. ::: Evacuation pod launch in 3, 2... ::::::::::: CASS DUCAR: ::: Brace yourself Cass. This could be real bad. Okay. ::: Uhhh. Which one of these dealies opens this bitch? ::: Ah. Nice. ::: Holy, shtako. You're alive. ::: Name's Cass Ducar. I saw you land. Well, maybe that's not the right word. ::: It was more smashing into the ground than landing. I sort of expected you to be a bowl of soup in there. ::: Um. What are you doing? ::: Whoa! Are you okay? Do you need help? Can you hear me? ::: You need to sit down. ::: Here. Sit down before you pass out. ::: I'm sure you took more than a bump to the head, so rest. Get your feet under you. I'm gonna go to see if anyone else needs help. ::: Oh. You might want to arm yourself a bit more. The locals aren't known for their charm. ::::::::::: EGO: ::: Hello. ::: Oh. Good. You can hear me now. ::: I can sense your nervousness, but don't fret. I'm the Environmental Guardian Online device that was injected into your body. You can just call me EGO. ::: Please forgive me. I'm having some trouble getting all the behaviors activated, so we might experience a few hitches at the beginning, but I'll sort it out. We have lots to go over, so we should start.